


【岳贤|未授翻】偷得浮生半日闲

by Z_Cheny



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Cheny/pseuds/Z_Cheny
Summary: 高石岳x凯撒
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 2





	【岳贤|未授翻】偷得浮生半日闲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk on You; High on Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396045) by [Ruunkur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur). 



> 未授翻。情节是Ruunkur的，译文是我的。

贤嘴角向上挑起，他的手抚摸着身下男孩裸露着的皮肤。开着窗户时，房间里比他想的要凉得多。

他缓缓地呼出一口气，手指轻轻拂过男孩的皮肤，同时摇了摇头。他们每隔几个月就回来一次。两人都承诺过要停止这种关系。但他知道，其实他俩都不会遵守约定，至少，现在不会。

他的手指徘徊在布满肩膀和上背部的众多吻痕上。男孩颤抖着吸了一口气，贤得意地笑出声。

“他们会好奇我们去哪里了吗？”他喘息着，把嘴贴男孩的耳边。这些话轻得就像耳语，他的手指顺着男孩的脊柱往下滑。

“也许你应该放弃你的战争，一乘寺。”

男孩笑着，把他的手从自己的脊柱上拉开，呻吟着把自己撑了起来。昨晚被解开的金色头发散落在他的脸上。男孩的眼睑很深，吻痕从他的锁骨上方开始向下蔓延。

“嗯，我想还是血债血偿比较好，高石。”

岳挑了挑眉，拂去脸上的头发。他的手上有一道贤自己留下的疤痕。他微笑着拉近两人之间的距离，并伸手去摸岳的锁骨。他低下头，亲吻男孩的脖子。

“一乘寺——”岳呻吟着，举起手将他的脸移开。

贤眼珠一转，在岳动手前拉住他。他抓住他的手，十指相扣。“你不觉得在你脖子上戴上一个颈圈会很好看吗？我可以戴一个银的，来衬托你的金色颈圈。”

“然后我们一起下地狱吗？”

贤哈哈大笑，笑声在房间里回荡。他伸手，手指缠着岳的头发。“那黑色的怎么样？超有感觉！”

岳将贤的脑袋拉近，呻吟着吻上他。片刻之后，他们喘着粗气分开。

“他们会想我的。”岳呢喃。

贤把他推到自己身下，跨坐在他身上。“他们有自己的天使和强大的战士，高石，但我身边没有天使！我可以用黑色的羽毛来装饰你金色的翅膀，你会变得更加漂亮！”

岳闭上眼睛，享受着身下丝绸床单的感觉。这张床又大又舒适，比他在大本营里的任何东西都要好。即使是作为一名将军，在战争期间也没什么奢侈的生活。

贤将双手撑在岳的胸前，他的膝盖抵在他臀部的两边。“你觉得他们还有多久就要来找你了?”

岳咕哝着，他来不及作出反应，贤就弯下腰亲吻他。他们深陷敌人的领域，只要他不想，就没有人能在他的领域中找到岳。

“一乘寺——”

他再次吻向了岳，吞食掉他嘴里的呻吟。他的手指移动着，拂开岳脸上一缕缕的头发，再勾着指尖卷起来。他加深了吻，并调整了一下姿势，将自己的膝盖压在岳的腹股沟上。

“留下来。”贤低语，中断了亲吻。

岳盯着他，双眼放空。他的呼吸很急促。战争从他们的学生时代肆虐至今，跨越数年好几代人，好像永远也不会结束。贤坐起身，面朝着岳。天使闭着眼晴在他身下不安地扭动着。

他呼出一口气，轻柔得贴着贤的脸颊。

他们会离开这个隐蔽的小房间，回到自己该去的地方。他们会离开这个伊甸园，回到现实世界，好像没什么不对一样笑对对方。这是他们的约定。他们把战争挡在了人类世界之外，却留在了这个世界。没办法，现实毁掉了梦想。

在没有有效防御的人类世界里，是不能失去军队力量的。

“岳，”贤低语，把他的膝盖压得更高，感受着岳的勃起，“岳，留下来。”

岳扭动着睁开双眼，他的瞳孔放大，呼吸急促。金色的眼珠锁定住黑色的眼珠，岳在贤俯身咬他的脖子时深吸了一口气。

“贤——”岳的声音破碎成了呻吟。贤顺着吻痕一路向下啃咬，他松开岳的头发，将手搭在岳的肩膀上。他感觉到岳的手往上伸，最终抵住了自己的肩膀。

在这场欢愉中，很轻易就能让人迷失自我，很轻易就能让岳放声呻吟，手指在贤的发间来回穿插，很轻易就能让人忘记明早就得在战场上撕杀。

两人躺在渐弱的微光中，贤的手放在岳的头上，轻抚着他的头发。岳将头埋在贤的胸部，闭着眼嘟囔。双方都很疲惫，他们把本可以用在战场的能量发泄在彼此身上。

“我要——”贤在夜晚悄悄走向黎明时低声道。

有心人已经注意到了他们的缺席。尽管疲惫不堪，两人却都无法入睡。他们不得不离开这唯一的伊甸园，在睡着前回到各自的军队中。岳，从敌军前线溜了出来。贤，终将回到己方前线。他们将面对面撕杀，黑暗与光明的撕杀。

贤，独自一人，为别人永远也无法理解的所谓“黑暗”而战。岳，与他敌对，为永远也没有意义的“光明”而战。

“贤——”岳闭着眼喘息道，他的声音含着几分痛苦。贤转移了注意力，抬起岳的下巴面朝自己。他们相互凝视，贤希望能从中看到自己想要的答案，但只有他的手指在岳右眼下的颧骨上留下的痕迹。

他举起右手，放到岳左眼下的颧骨上，顺手骨头将手指滑到他的眼睑下。他歪着头，用力触摸着。

贤笑着将手指往上滑。

然后，将岳的头发往前遮，很轻易就能将他的眼睛盖住。他用双手揉捏岳的脸颊，把他的头转向自己，然后吻上他的嘴唇，他的前额，他的眼晴。¹

“我的岳，黑金色太称你了！”

他双手放在岳的脸颊上，抱着他的头，亲吻着他。天使呻吟着，双手紧紧抓着被单。

贤笑着，眼里闪着光。只要他在身边，他就心满意足了。他美丽的天使。

2021.02.14

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ 原文是empty eye


End file.
